Various types of sensors are used at manufacturing sites and the like, and such sensors need to be fixed in position so as to not be influenced by vibration generated by manufacturing apparatuses and the like, for example. In other words, such sensors need to be fixed so as to prevent deviation from a detection range, a detection temperature, or the like that has been set in advance. One example of such a sensor is a photoelectric sensor that emits light and detects the presence or absence of a detection target, the state of a surface, or the like based on reflected light. There are cases where a fiber head for emitting light and receiving reflected light is used in a photoelectric sensor, and this fiber head needs to be appropriately fixed. Note that in the case where optical fiber constitutes the portion from the main body of the photoelectric sensor to the portion for actually emitting and receiving light, the fiber head is the member that is connected to the terminal of that optical fiber. One example of a configuration related to a fiber head is a clamp device disclosed in JP 2012-078530A (Patent Document 1), and this clamp device holds the plug portion of an optical fiber cable.
JP 2012-078530A is an example of related art.
In the configuration disclosed in aforementioned JP 2012-078530A, an insertion hole is formed in a housing, and a plug portion of an optical fiber cable is inserted into the insertion hole (insertion portion), thus fixing the optical fiber cable.
However, actual optical fiber cables have a margin of error caused by manufacturing variance (this margin of error will also be referred to hereinafter as “tolerance”), and if such tolerance is taken into consideration, the insertion hole (insertion portion) needs to be created with a slightly larger inner diameter, thus making it difficult to perform appropriate fixing.
Conversely, performing appropriate fixing requires the inner diameter to be reduced, and there is a possibility of damaging the object to be fixed in such a case.
For this reason, there is desire for a fixture that, even in the case of a tube-shaped object that has a certain extent of tolerance, can appropriately fix the object without damaging the object.